


Что ты чувствовал тогда, Ли?..

by pinkwhale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Chuunin Exams, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Love, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, POV First Person, POV Gaara (Naruto), Past Violence, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwhale/pseuds/pinkwhale
Summary: Годы всё идут, а Гааре в очередной раз снится кошмар о его ужасном прошлом, которое никак не оставляет его в покое.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 11





	Что ты чувствовал тогда, Ли?..

**Author's Note:**

> Как всегда очень всё сумбурно, очень много разных чувств, очень важные для меня персонажи, близкие мне истории, что-то душевное и личное.

Я внезапно проснулся посреди ночи.

Разбудившее меня чувство ужаса оказалось настолько неимоверным, что мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы отдышаться.  
Я облегчённо выдохнул, увидев, что Ли, изрядно вымотавшийся за прошедший день, всё так же мирно сопит рядом со мной.

Мне опять снился он…  
Экзамен на чунина.  
Тот самый экзамен, который до сих пор остаётся моим самым страшным ночным кошмаром.

* * *

Призрак этих жутких дней всё ещё преследует меня. Я вспоминаю о них каждый раз, когда смотрю на его перебинтованные руки, прикасаюсь к его старым шрамам. Похоже, я никогда не забуду всё, что произошло. Я никогда не смогу выкинуть из своей головы его крик, вид его обессилевшего тела, кровь на его сплошь переломанных конечностях — эти мучительные образы столь ясны в моей памяти, будто это было вчера.

Что ты чувствовал тогда, Ли?.. Тебе ведь было очень больно, хоть ты всеми силами превозмогал эту боль? Ты шёл вперёд несмотря ни на что, но ведь в глубине души тебе было очень страшно? Я точно знаю, что было, я всё знал и понимал ещё тогда.  
Но тогда мне было всё равно, потому что я был безумен.  
Я был одержим.  
Я хотел убить его.  
Просто прикончить, чтобы больше никогда и не вспомнить о нём.  
Да, мне было абсолютно плевать. Меня нисколько не тревожило, кто он такой, что он в себе таит, что у него за прошлое и какие у него цели в настоящем. Всё, чего я хотел — это навсегда уничтожить сначала все его надежды на счастливое будущее, а потом и его самого. И я ведь убил бы его, если бы меня не остановили, но убил бы вовсе не потому, что у меня были особые причины для этого, не потому, что он чем-то навредил мне, нет. Я бы убил лишь ради убийства. Ради крови. Ради его страданий. Ради мести всему живому.  
Я готов был выполнить любой жесточайший приказ и только и делал, что шёл к своей безнравственной цели. Это было моим образом жизни и всем её смыслом.

Ли никогда не винил меня в том, что я сделал, а я никогда не мог понять почему. Почему он не испытывал ко мне ненависти, когда все его мечты почти разрушились по моей же вине? Почему он не побоялся рискнуть своей жизнью даже в тот момент, когда она чуть не сломалась окончательно? Почему он так спокойно смотрит на того, чья чудовищная ярость нанесла ему такие раны? Как он смог не держать зла? Как он так быстро простил?..  
Сколько бы он мне ни объяснял, я так и не пойму этого неповторимого шиноби до конца.

Я никогда не скрывал, что искренне восхищаюсь им и что он уже давным-давно перестал быть наивным глупцом в моих глазах. Нас связало нечто очень важное, что никак не зависит от расстояния, места и времени, и это едва ли можно так просто описать на понятном языке.   
Я стал понимать, что происходит что-то особенное и хорошее, что-то, чего я ещё никогда не знал, и, наверно, я должен был этому только радоваться. Однако, хоть я и начал меняться, я всё ещё мог быть непредсказуем и опасен: травмы и сейчас дают о себе знать. Меньше всего на свете я хотел, чтобы то, что случилось на экзамене, когда-то повторилось, и эта мысль меня ужасала. Мне было действительно страшно и тяжело, я не мог гарантировать полную безопасность ни Ли, ни кому-либо ещё. Ему, как никому другому, было известно, что со мной стоит быть осторожнее, но он всё равно доверился мне и поверил в меня. Тогда Ли стал одним из тех, кто увидел во мне большее, чем машину для убийств, и первым, кого я волей или неволей подпустил настолько близко к себе. Во всех возможных смыслах.

Любовь… Такое странное, глупое, такое чужое слово, прежде просто клеймо на лбу и больше ничего. Что оно могло сказать одинокому монстру, сплошь окружённому испуганными взглядами? Что оно могло вызвать, кроме как досаду и раздражение? Где-то в глубине души тот маленький я, тот вечно грустный ребёнок по имени Гаара, так завидовал всем и каждому, кто знает не понаслышке, что это вообще такое... Эта любовь. Я не мог представить, что значит избавиться от этих нескончаемых мучений, терзающих меня каждую секунду моего существования. Я перестал понимать, зачем я вообще существую, если разбитому однажды сердцу уже не под силу выдерживать предательства вновь и вновь. Ответ на этот вопрос был найден лишь тогда, когда я стал существовать только ради себя.   
Я даже не знал, что есть сотни иных путей, кроме того самого, что оказался предначертан мне. Когда-то не было никого, кто не трясся бы от ужаса и неприязни при одном моём виде. Когда-то у меня не было никого, кто мог бы сказать мне, что можно жить иначе, что рано или поздно всё это прекратится и эта "иная" жизнь у меня будет. Когда-то у меня… Просто не было никого.  
Вместо друзей у меня был лишь Шукаку, вместо сна — нестихающий бессвязный бред в голове, вместо отца — такой же, казалось, одержимый убийца, как и я, вместо обычного голода — жажда крови. Я был самовлюблённым демоном, который разрушил сотни, если не тысячи, судеб, став до невозможности искалеченным внутри. Я никому не был нужен, а затем и сам перестал в ком-либо нуждаться.

Я никак не мог предвидеть, что когда-нибудь узнаю, каково это, когда тебя любят.  
И когда ты сам кого-то любишь…

В это всё бывает очень сложно поверить. Мы однажды встретились, оказавшись соперниками в кровавом поединке, а теперь я уже не могу вообразить без него свою жизнь. Что бы сейчас было с нами и как бы всё сложилось, если бы наши пути не пересеклись столь судьбоносным образом? Кто знает.   
Мы и правда разные люди, возможно, даже слишком. Всё началось с огромной пропасти между нами, и всё же с того момента нам через столько пришлось пройти вместе… Мы ещё молоды, но уже проделали такую огромную работу над собой и так много сделали для других. Мы неоднократно сталкивались со смертью лицом к лицу, мы столько раз были на грани, столько раз оказывались загнанными в тупик. Что-то будто постоянно пыталось заставить нас опустить руки и сдаться, а мы всё равно справлялись. Мы определённо в чём-то поняли друг друга, не так ли?

Сам же я понял многие вещи за эти годы.  
Я понял, что ненавижу ту отвратительную часть себя, как ненавидел раньше всё, что ни стояло передо мной. Отныне она осталась навсегда утеряна в прошлом.  
Я понял, насколько ценна надежда, насколько тяжело её обрести и насколько легко утратить. Иногда так нужна всего капля сострадания и утешения, чтобы тебе стало хоть немного лучше, так мало и одновременно так много бывает нужно для счастья.   
Я понял, что мне есть за что и за кого бороться, помимо самого себя. Теперь я Казекаге, я ответственен за всю Сунагакуре, за её будущее, за людей, что в ней живут, за моих друзей и мою семью. Однако я всё ещё такой же человек, как и все остальные, и дело не только в одном мне, потому что один я не справился бы. На самом деле мы все в каком-то смысле ответственны за друг друга, все мы должны друг друга защищать и быть рядом в трудный час. Война показала это наилучшим образом.   
Я понял, что я не одинокий монстр. Наруто буквально вытащил меня из тьмы, как-то сумев разглядеть в моих озлобленных глазах всё то, через что я прошёл. Он помог мне найти верную дорогу и осознать, что я не единственный, кого так терзает душевная боль. Наша дружба действительно многое значит для меня.   
Я понял, что ненависть и гордое одиночество никогда не будут настоящей силой. Я силён, потому что у меня есть тот, кем я дорожу всем сердцем и душой, словно он редчайшее сокровище мира. Я благодарен ему за всё, что с нами было: за радость и скорбь, за его компанию и одиночество, за долгожданные встречи и горькую разлуку, за битвы и перемирие, за объятия и удары, за безграничную любовь и стихшую ненависть... Абсолютно за всё. Он помогал мне найти волю улыбнуться даже в те минуты, когда мне было невыносимо плохо. Он не оставил меня, когда я так нуждался в помощи. Он разделил со мной то особенное чувство.  
Ты прекрасный человек и по-настоящему великий шиноби, Ли. Поверь мне, это правда. 

Я наконец обрёл всё то, о чём я мечтал и чего у меня никогда не было. А это… Это был всего лишь кошмар. Прошлое никак не исправишь, но всё уже давно закончилось, все возможные уроки давно извлечены. Страданий и жестокости хватило сполна, и если это хрупкое спокойствие подарено нам всего на короткое мгновение, я буду рад и этому. Мы его заслужили.

Теперь всё хорошо.

* * *

Я прижался крепче к всё ещё спящему Ли и, совершенно не заботясь, услышит ли он, тихо прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю…

Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить тебя.  
Никто из нас больше не переживёт подобное.  
Я больше не сделаю тебе больно.

Никогда. 


End file.
